Glen Oak Mystery THE END!
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: The END! NO MORE ON THIS STORY! SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY STORY AND SUMMARY...READ AND REVIEW THE FINAL CHAPTERS 8, 9 & 10 are up!
1. Default Chapter

This story I wrote was in '99 and is from the end of the third season.  
  
I hope you enjoy it and it's kind of a twister.  
  
I'm going to pretend that Eric lived in Glen Oak since high school even though in the show he didn't. 


	2. Mystery 1

Eric & Marion  
  
Eric got a phone call from one of his friends telling him about a reunion.  
  
"Hello? Hey James how are you doing? That's good. A what? A reunion. When. Well I'll have to check my schedule and I'll let you know. Okay, bye."  
  
Later in the day Eric told Annie about the reunion, she told him that she wanted to go. Eric then checked to make sure he was free and called his friend and told him he was going. One week later, Eric and Annie go on to Eric's high school reunion. Matt was with Shana at her place, Lucy and Mary were home home doing homework, Simon had a plan but was still working it out and Ruthie was in her room cleaning. Mary went to Annie's room to check on the twins who were asleep and Ruthie, Simon then went back to her room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lucy asks.  
  
"Simon is up to something."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Lucy asks.  
  
"I don't know, he is laying on his bed doing nothing."  
  
"Really?" Lucy asks wondering.  
  
"Ya, maybe it's just me but I just think that our brother is up to something."  
  
Ten minutes later Simon is downstairs looking out the window then opening the door for Deena and her friend, Janine.  
  
"Hi, I'm Simon."  
  
"Hi Simon." Janine replies.  
  
Deena, Simon and Janine walk into Eric's den, then Deena and Janine sit on the couch as Simon sits on a chair. Simon tells Janine about himself but Deena has already told her.  
  
"Are your parents home, Simon?" Janine asks.  
  
"No, but my three sisters, and my twin brothers are home." Simon replies.  
  
"Your dad is a minister?"  
  
"Yeah." Simon responds.  
  
"What about your mom?"  
  
"She is a stay home mom, kinda like June Cleaver and Carol Brady." Simon says.  
  
"You are lucky to have great parents."  
  
"I am?" He said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lucy decides to check on the twins and the rest of the siblings. Minutes later Lucy comes back.  
  
"Simon's not in his room." Mary says.  
  
"He isn't? Have you check around the house?"  
  
"Not yet." Mary responds.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you look for him."  
  
They both go downstairs where they meet up with Matt who had just gotten home. Matt asks how things went, they tell him things are great but they can't find Simon who has been quiet all night.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Mary asks.  
  
"Yea." Lucy and Matt reply.  
  
"Where is it coming from, I wonder?" Mary asks.  
  
"Maybe from dad's den." Matt says.  
  
"It is." Lucy says.  
  
Mary then opens the door then she, Lucy and Matt sees Simon, Deena and Janine sitting and talking.  
  
Meanwhile at the reunion.....  
  
Eric was meeting a few of his friends and Annie was being introduced. Eric then saw Linda who he walked over to and asked how she was doing.  
  
"Linda!"  
  
"Eric!"  
  
"Hey how are you doing, girl?" Eric asks as he gives her a freindly hug.  
  
"Great, how are you doing cutie."  
  
"Oh, jeez stop it." Eric says embarrassed.  
  
"What? You were and still are a cutie in my mind."  
  
"Oh, this is my wife Annie." Eric says.  
  
"Hello Annie."  
  
"Hello Linda." Annie replies.  
  
"I heard you became a minister and when I heard that I laughed."  
  
"Why? It's true, I am a minister." Eric asked then told her.  
  
"Really? Cool!! I gotta see this." Linda says as she gives out a laugh.  
  
"Well, I will be doing a sermon this Sunday morning and my whole family will be there." Eric says.  
  
"Wow. How many kids do you have?"  
  
"7." Eric says.  
  
"7?"  
  
"3 girls and 4 boys." Eric says.  
  
"What age group?"  
  
"Oh from 20 years to 6 months." Eric responds.  
  
"Annie? What do you do?"  
  
"Oh I stay home." Annie responds  
  
"I'm gonna let you two talk, I gotta use the restroom."  
  
"Okay Eric, I'll be here and please call the kids." Annie responds.  
  
"Okay." Eric replies as he walks to the pay phone that was next to the men's room. 


	3. Mystery 2

Eric & Marion  
  
Eric uses the bathroom then calls the kids.  
  
"Hi Simon, how are things going? That's good. Say what? Simon Camden they better not be in your room because--okay but tell Mary to take them both home clear!!!! Now let me talk to Mary and go to your room. Hi Mary, are the twins doing alright? I told Simon to go into his room for tonight and you take those two girls home. Alright? I'll see you later tonight, bye."  
  
Eric then walked over to Linda and Annie.  
  
"Hey how are the kids doing?"  
  
"I'll be right back, I see my husband Andy." Linda says.  
  
"Okay." Eric and Annie says.  
  
"The kids are doing good, the twins haven't woken up. Simon snuck in two girls, one is Deena and her friend in the house and Matt who had just came home, Mary and Lucy were looking for them and found them talking in my den. So I told Mary to take those girls home and told Simon to go to his room for tonight."  
  
"That Simon, I wonder what made him do that."  
  
"I don't know but we will find out when we get home."  
  
"Eric, Annie this is my husband Andy. Andy this is Eric and Annie. Eric is also a minister."  
  
"Hello, Eric. Hello Annie." Andy said.  
  
"Hello Andy." Eric and Annie said.  
  
A few minutes later everyone was seated, Andy, Linda, and Eric were at a table. Annie went to use the bathroom then came back to join Eric, Linda and Ben. The announcer was up on stage speaking.  
  
"Now it has been twenty-five years since Marion Crawford, Eric's girlfriend who was killed. Now twenty-five years later we have made a movie about Eric and Marion twenty five years ago."  
  
"Oh no!! I'm dead." Eric says to himself as the lights are dimmed and the movie starts.  
  
In the movie it showed Eric and Marion hugging each other, loving one another like they were already married.  
  
"Let me tell you something, nothing I mean nothing will ever take away my girl Marion, right darlin'."  
  
"You said it baby." Marion then kisses a young Eric.  
  
"How many kids do you want to have?" A young guy named Brett asks. Brett is also at the reunion sitting at one of the tables.  
  
"It depends on Marion."  
  
"That is so lame, Camden." Brett says.  
  
"What? What if she doesn't want any kids?"  
  
"Well then we won't have any kids. But you know what? I want six kids, three boys and three girls." Marion says.  
  
Then the next scene shows a party at Jim's house who was a friend of Marion. Eric is waiting to use the bathroom.  
  
"Oh man!! Would you please hurry up? You've been in there for ten minutes. Come on."  
  
"What's wrong?" A young Marion asks who is about Eric's age in the film.  
  
"I really gotta go and whoever is in there is taking forever and I gotta go."  
  
"Eric, noone is in there, someone locked it. I told Jim that I got a friend who can unlock the door so you and everyone else can use the bathroom."  
  
"Do you think your friend can come within the next couple of minutes?"  
  
"I don't know, babe."  
  
"Oh man. I shouldn't have drank so much soda."  
  
"I'm sorry baby."  
  
"Oh!!"  
  
"But I know a place where you can relieve yourself."  
  
"You do? Please take me there. I'm just about to go!!"  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"Come on, let's go. What?"  
  
"You are kinda cute when you are desperate."  
  
"Marion, do you want me to go in my pants? I'm just about to go as my bladder will burst."  
  
"Okay let's go. I was only kidding about you being desperate."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
A few minutes later the police show up and Eric had already used the bathroom then walked in when the police showed up. In the video also showed a young Annie Jackson with Luke Myers, Andy Crawford with Linda James, Eric Camden and Marion James going out on prom night. It showed them dancing and Eric and Marion kissing. 


	4. Mystery 3

Meanwhile.......  
  
Mary has taken Deena and Janine home and is in her room talking to Lucy then Matt knocks.  
  
"Come in." Mary says.  
  
"Hey, did the girls say how they got here and why there were here?" Matt asks.  
  
"No but I got a bad feeling about something."  
  
"You do? Why?" Lucy asks.  
  
"It just seemed that Janine was having some sort of problem and she was going to talk to Simon." Mary explains.  
  
"Do you think that we should tell Simon that if Janine or Deena was having a problem that he should talk to us?" Matt asks.  
  
"Ya." Mary says.  
  
"I don't know. Mom and Dad will find out, they always do." Lucy says.  
  
"Tell Simon what we just said and we should decide to tell mom and dad."  
  
"Okay." Matt says.  
  
Matt goes into Simon's room, Simon was on his bed awake.  
  
"Simon?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Listen Mary, Lucy and I were talking about Janine and Deena. Why were they here?"  
  
"I don't know, you came in when she probably was going to tell me."  
  
"Listen Mary and I think you should tell us what it is because Mary kept sensing something was wrong when she took Deena and Janine home. Okay?"  
  
"Matt, what if it is no big deal?"  
  
"Simon what if it is? If it is no big deal then we will let you handle it but if it is too big then we may have to talk to mom and dad."  
  
"No."  
  
"Simon, dad and mom will be able to help."  
  
"I'll think about it, okay."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"No, if it is no big deal we will stay out of the way but if it is then we will have to step in or tell mom and dad if it is too big for us."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay, good night."  
  
"Good night." Simon then gets ready for bed and Matt has left the room.  
  
After another 10 minutes of sad and depressing film which ended with a list of where everyone was, who they are working for, what they are doing and those who were killed. Those included was Marion and there was alot of anger towards the person who had made the movie without anyone's permission and bringing back painful memories of those who lost their girlfriends or boyfriends.  
  
"How dare you do that!! We should just sue your butt for this!!! Whose stupid idea was it to make us feel depressed after all these years, idiot?" One man said who was at the reunion and knew Eric and Linda.  
  
"Well, I just didn't think anyone would mind if I did." The announcer said.  
  
"Well idiot, we do mind!!" Another man yelled.  
  
"Let me ask you something stupid, do you really want bad and depressing feelings to come back for those who lost their girlfriends or boyfriends? I certianly hope not!!" One woman said then walked out with her husband.  
  
"Well, it was twenty five years ago, they should be healed up by now."  
  
"Yeah until you had to bring it all up again, airhead!!" A woman said as tears rolled down her eyes then she and a few of the guests walked out. "You know, those two ladies have the right idea to walk out now." One of the men sitting at a table directly behind Eric's table.  
  
A few minutes later everyone started leaving the room but Eric, and Linda sat motionless in their chairs shocked of what just happened. Andy shook Linda who finally snapped out, Annie shook Eric who also came back to earth and all four of them left, Eric and Linda in near tears. Andy told Linda that he will drive as well as Annie told Eric that she will drive but Linda and Eric were still in shock so Andy took the keys from Linda's purse and helped her to the car as Annie put her hand in Eric's pocket to take the keys out and help in the car. About 10 minutes later Annie stops about a block from home to see if she can get Eric to relax and that they are almost home.  
  
"Honey, are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Ya, I think so."  
  
"Maybe if you go to bed right when we get home hopefully you will feel better tomorrow."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"We are one block from the house so just hang in there okay?"  
  
"Okay." Annie then kiss and hugs Eric then drives home.  
  
Eric and Annie get in the door as Matt is getting a drink in the kitchen. Matt tells Annie that Simon, Ruthie Mary and Lucy are asleep as well as the twins. Eric then tells Matt good night then goes to bed.  
  
"What's with dad? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Well, the reunion was going great but then someone brought up a tape that gave some of the people and your father bad memories which didn't have a dry eye for and caused everyone to walk out. I'm just going to go to bed, we will discuss everything that happened tonight tomorrow."  
  
"Okay mom. Good night."  
  
"Good night Matt." Annie said as Matt took a drink as she went upstairs. Matt then went to bed after rinsing out his glass. 


	5. Mystery 4

When Annie walked in her room, Eric was already asleep. She brushed her teeth, checked the twins' diapers then went to sleep herself. During the night Eric had gotten up to use the bathroom then he went downstairs to get a drink then went back to bed and Annie then consoled Eric and held him in her arms as he and she slept then Eric had fallen asleep.  
  
The next morning Annie is cooking breakfast as the kids file in to eat.  
  
"What are we doing today?" Annie asks.  
  
"Well, I'm going to Betty's house today, she needs help with history." Mary says.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing yet but I think I will study." Lucy says.  
  
"I will go to Tina's house today so I will need a ride." Ruthie says.  
  
"Don't worry I'll give you a ride. I will either stick around here or go to Shana's, she has to call me to let me know what she will do today." Matt says as everyone looks at Simon but he doesn't take much notice.  
  
"Simon? What are you doing today?" Annie asks.  
  
"I don't know, nothing I guess. I'm going to go upstairs, I'm not hungry." Simon says as he walks upstairs.  
  
"Where is dad?" Mary asks.  
  
"I'm going to let him sleep in more." Annie says.  
  
"Really?" Lucy says.  
  
"Ya, he had a tough night at the brought up a tape that gave some of the people and your father bad memories which didn't have a dry eye for.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Mary says.  
  
"Well everyone was so angry that they just walked out and went home."  
  
An hour later Mary has gone to a friend's house, Lucy is still home as well as Simon, Ruthie is at Tina's and Matt is at Shana's while Annie is doing the dishes.  
  
"Simon, Simon?" Eric calls to Simon as Simon comes out of his room to Eric's room.  
  
"Yeah dad?"  
  
"I want to talk to you?"  
  
"Okay dad." Simon sits on Eric's bed as Eric sits next to him.  
  
"How did Deena and Janine get here?"  
  
"Janine's friend picked up Deena and brought Janine and her here."  
  
"What were they doing here?"  
  
"I don't know dad, I sensed something was wrong with Janine but Mary, Matt, and Lucy have crummy timing because I think I was going to find out."  
  
"If she had told you what would you do?"  
  
"Dad, Matt already got to me and I don't think it is a big deal."  
  
"What do you mean that Matt got to you? You don't think it is a big deal?"  
  
"Matt told me that if Janine's problem is big that he, Mary and Lucy should either get involved or let you and mom handle it."  
  
"What if it is too big of a problem?"  
  
"Well, I'll let Matt, you or mom handle it."  
  
"Well, let me know what it is, okay?"  
  
"Dad!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to take care of big problems."  
  
"Son you don't need to do that, if a problem is too much for the young person the adults will talk to that child's parents and tell them to tell their kids to 'butt out'.  
  
"Okay dad, I'll come to you or Matt."  
  
"Okay. I love you."  
  
"I love you too dad."  
  
Simon hugged Eric then left the room. Eric checked on the twins who were still asleep then took a shower then got out five minutes later then got dressed. He noticed that Sam was awake so he changed his diaper, put some clothes on him and woke up David to change his diaper then put his clothes on and take them both downstairs to have some breakfast.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Hi honey, oh let me take Sam to his little carrier and put David in his."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay I guess but I still feel pretty sad."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Simon and Lucy are pretty much staying home, Mary and Ruthie are at a friends' and Matt is with Shana."  
  
"I talked to Simon about last night."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Ya. Simon sensed something was wrong with Deena's freind, Janine and---." The doorbell rings and Eric gets it.  
  
Deena's dad, Jim is let in and he tells Eric that he needs to speak with him and Annie. Annie asks Eric if he can help her to bring the twins up to have Simon and Lucy feed them, Eric tells Jim he will be right back and Jim tells him okay. Eric calls Simon and tells him to go into Lucy's room because he and Annie wants him and Lucy to feed the twins because Deena's dad is downstairs. Lucy and Simon sitting in the beds, Lucy on her's and Simon on Mary's and feeding the twins. 


	6. Mystery 6

In the Den  
  
"I'm sorry about Deena coming over without your permission and bringing her friend over."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, Matt and my daughters caught Janine and Deena with Simon in my den." Eric said.  
  
"I know what Janine's problem is. Has she said anything to Simon?"  
  
"No, Janine never got a chance since she, Deena and Simon were interupted and Simon got a bad feeling about Janine's problem. He wanted to see if he can solve her problem by helping her." Eric said.  
  
"Well, this problem is so ugly I think it is best if the kids including your eldest children not know about it. Deena doesn't even know about it either and I don't think I can tell her nor can Magaret."  
  
"It's that bad?" Annie asks.  
  
"Ya. You see---." Jim explains.  
  
Meanwhile in Lucy's room  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?" Simon asks.  
  
"I don't know but it must be big if mom and dad brought the twins up here so we can feed them."  
  
"I hope Janine will be okay."  
  
"I hope so too Simon."  
  
"Do you think that mom and dad will tell Matt and Mary so they might tell us?"  
  
"I don't think they will Simon. I mean this problem whatever it is, it is huge and if mom and dad decide not to tell Matt or Mary then we will just have to hope and pray that everything will be okay."  
  
The twins were finished eating so Lucy and Simon started playing with them after they burped the boys. Simon then left to use the bathroom then came back, Lucy left after Simon came back to use the bathroom then came back to play with the twins some more.  
  
"We have been doing this for 45 minutes, I'm bored."  
  
"I know."  
  
Minutes later Annie and Eric come in to tell Simon and Lucy that they will go out to breakfast and will be back in two hours. Simon and Lucy tell them okay then Annie and Eric both leave.  
  
"Are mom and dad okay?"  
  
"Well I guess not if Deena's dad told them something that is really bad."  
  
At Coco's  
  
Annie, Eric, Linda and Andy meet for breakfast to talk about last night.  
  
"You want to know something?" Linda says.  
  
"What?" Eric says.  
  
"The tape that was shown last night, it disappeared."  
  
"Disappeared!!?" Eric shouts.  
  
"Eric, calm down honey." Annie says.  
  
"What do you mean by disappeared?" Eric asks.  
  
"Well, after everyone left Brett went to get the tape and it wasn't in the vcr." Linda says.  
  
"Eric, there is something else I wanted to discuss about Marion."  
  
"What is it, Linda."  
  
"Well since last night, I've been thinking of asking the police to see if they can find the person who killed Marion."  
  
"You do? Well I wanted to ask you the same thing but I just didn't know how to put it." Eric says in a sympathetic voice.  
  
"So it's okay?." Linda says.  
  
"If it is okay with you." Eric says.  
  
"Okay, let's do it."  
  
"By the way, tomorrow morning is church services and I will be performing my sermon as ususal at the GlenOak community church."  
  
"Do you want to go, Andy?"  
  
"Ya. I want to go." Andy says.  
  
A few minutes later they all go home from breakfast. While in the car Annie asks about the kids.  
  
"What should we tell the kids about Janine if they ask?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think they need to know."  
  
"I think that Lucy and Simon already know something is up because they didn't say anything about not wanting to watch the twins."  
  
"Ya, I don't think they wanted to do that."  
  
After Eric and Annie got home, they started to play with the twins after taking them away from Simon and Lucy so they can do other things. The doorbell rings, Eric gets it and sees an old friend he hasn't seen in years.  
  
"Steve?" 


	7. Mystery 7

"Ya, Eric Camden. It's me Steve Villreal."  
  
"How are you doing buddy?" Eric asks as he lets him in.  
  
"Great until last night's reunion."  
  
"You were there? Why didn't you tell me? Oh, this is my wife Annie." Eric introduces Annie to Steve as she approaches them.  
  
"I don't know but I came by to bring you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This."  
  
"Oh my--- the tape!! You took it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not going to let some idiot take it back, I would rather give it to my friend. Beside it's too depressing for all of GlenOak to see it."  
  
"True."  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay, Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Linda is going to be thrilled, when I tell her." Eric says while calling her number.  
  
After calling her Eric plays with the twins with Annie then later in the day the kids come home for dinner. After dinner Mary, and Matt help with the dishes, Ruthie cleans the table, Simon and Lucy ask Annie and Eric if they can give Sam and David a bath which they do give them a bath. Then later in the evening, they all go to bed.  
  
It is all quiet in GlenOak.  
  
The next morning after church while Eric is saying goodbye to the guests who came for the sermon, Linda and Andy walked up to him.  
  
"I still can't believe it, Eric Camden a minister." Linda says.  
  
"Believe it or not."  
  
"Have you talked to anyone about the murder of Marion yet?"  
  
"Not yet, I know someone who might be able to help us."  
  
"Give me a call when you do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll see you later. Bye." Linda says as she and Andy leaves.  
  
"Bye." Eric and Annie say goodbye to her.  
  
After the Camdens get home, the kids do homework then Deena comes over to talk to Simon. Simon and Deena go to the park to talk with Eric & Annie's permission. Eric and Annie tells them they must be back within an hour and Simon and Deena say okay.  
  
"Simon, I think there is something really bad happeneing to Janine and I can't do anything about it."  
  
"You can't? Why?"  
  
"No, because I went to see her parents, they were not home but there were FBI agents all over the place and I feel like something is really fishy."  
  
"Do you have Mr. Micheals?" (no relation to Sgt. Micheals)  
  
"Ya. Why?"  
  
"Because I have a project to do with Janine, who we are talking about and 20% of the final grade is the project.  
  
"How are your grades?"  
  
"Okay, I've done every assingment and gotten aleast a C on all but four tests."  
  
"I have him too in 4th period. He is a good teacher and I like him."  
  
"I agree but 20% is too much."  
  
"You should talk to him tomorrow. I'll probably help you out."  
  
"Let me see if I can talk to him first and tell him what I don't know and what suspicions are and you can be there and be my backup."  
  
"Okay. Why don't we go to school early tomorrow so we can talk to him and see what he says."  
  
"Has your mom and dad said anything?"  
  
"No, my dad came over to talk with your mom and dad."  
  
"They didn't say anything but take the twins upstairs so Lucy and I can feed them and I didn't want to do it. Then they both left for breakfast after your dad left."  
  
"That is weird."  
  
"You are telling me."  
  
"When is your project due?"  
  
"The week after tomorrow."  
  
"When is yours due?"  
  
"It is supposed to be due next Friday."  
  
"Talk to him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Is it time to get back."  
  
"Yea." Simon says as he looks at his watch. 


	8. Mystery 8

Simon walks Deena home then gets home himself. The next day Simon gets to school early to talk to Mr. Micheals, Deena didn't make it that early but Simon did see her later that day.  
  
"Mr. Micheals?"  
  
"Yes, hello Simon."  
  
"Hi, I got a problem with the project, I can't find my partner, Janine."  
  
"Oh yes, she hasn't been in class since Wednesday."  
  
"Ya. My girlfriend went to her house Sunday to see if she can see Janine but was unable to see her or her parents. There were also FBI agents there and they told her that Janine or her parents cannot be seen."  
  
"What? That is odd."  
  
"I'm thinking of going by there today and see what happens and maybe I'll show them the syllabus and tell them that this project I must do with her because it is important for my grade."  
  
"How about I meet you at her house about 4:00pm today and we'll see what is going on, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Simon says as he leaves when the bell rings.  
  
"Deena!!" Simon calls to her.  
  
"Hi, Simon. Sorry I couldn't make it this early. My dad asked my why I wanted to see my teacher and I told him because needed help on some history and he told me that I can wait until after school."  
  
"Don't worry about it okay, Mr. Micheals said that he and I will meet at Janine's and hopefully figure this out."  
  
"Okay Simon but don't get angry or show agitation. If they get agitated then back off and let Mr. Micheals talk to them, actually I think it's better if you let him handle it. We are just kids and--"  
  
"none listens to kids." Simon said as Deena was saying it.  
  
Later that day Simon meets with Mr. Micheals to see if Janine is going to school.  
  
"Simon, I did some checking and it appears that she will not be going to school any longer. She will be home schooled and that is all I know. Now let me do all the talking, okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mr. Micheals gets out if his car, walks up to the property with Simon behind him.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" A man named Larry approached Mr. Micheals and Simon.  
  
"I am looking for a student of mine named Janine. She has not been in class the last few days and the office has said that she has begun home schooling."  
  
"Home schooling?" Simon says.  
  
"Yes Simon, home schooling. I have pared Janine with this young man to do a project of the last 10 years which is 20% of the whole grade."  
  
"20% of the whole grade? Wow." Larry said in surprise.  
  
"Yes, it usually helps students who are doing bad on assignments and tests."  
  
"I'm afraid that she will not be able to help him, she and her parents cannot be seen by anyone."  
  
"Okay, thank you very much." Mr. Micheals said as he turned to walk to the car.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" a police officer approaches Mr. Micheals and Simon as they turn towards the street.  
  
"No officer, there is no problem. Just a little clarification of this gentleman's student, Janine." Larry says.  
  
"What was the clarification, sir?"  
  
"I had pared this student with Janine to do a project that is 20% of the whole grade and I just wanted to know if Janine will go to school or if Simon will have to do the project himself."  
  
"What? The ten years of this century? That's too much work."  
  
"Don't worry Simon, I will have a few students do a year more then they should."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You will do the Reagan-Bush years."  
  
"Will that be all officer?"  
  
"Yes, that will be all. Have a nice day."  
  
"Thank you, you too."  
  
Mr. Micheals gets in his car then drives off. Simon gets on his bike when Sgt. Micheals sees him riding his bike then follows him home. Simon then gets in the door when Sgt. Micheals calls to him. Sgt. Micheals walks in when another officer approaches who was at Janine's house. Eric and Annie come down when Simon, Sgt. Micheals and another officer walks in.  
  
"Simon are you alright?" Annie asks.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Sgt. Micheals, did Simon do anything wrong?" Eric asks. Matt, Mary and Lucy are on the top of the stairs listening. 


	9. Mystery 9

"Wait a minute!! You are accusing me of doing something wrong? I have done nothing wrong!!"  
  
"Simon, calm down now!!" Eric says.  
  
"Calm down, calm down!! You practically accused me of doing something wrong and you tell me to calm down?"  
  
"Simon, have you been to Janine's house?" Annie asks.  
  
"How did you know?" Simon asks in near tears.  
  
"Never mind that what were you doing there?" Eric asks.  
  
"What?" Simon said in shock with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Simon's teacher met him at Janine's to find out if she will be able to do a project with Simon which is 20% of the final grade. His teacher got an answer which was that Janine will not be in class to do a project so Simon will have to do whatever the teacher tells him to do. The teacher just wanted to make sure."  
  
"20%? That sounds like Mr. Micheals, my son had him a few years ago." Sgt. Micheals said.  
  
"Really? Is he really that tough?" the officer asks.  
  
"No, he makes history exciting though." Sgt. Micheals said.  
  
"So stay away from the house, okay?" Eric says.  
  
"What?" Simon says in shock.  
  
"Simon, you heard your father now get ready for dinner." Annie said.  
  
Simon then goes in the kitchen to get a soda then gets upstairs through the kitchen stairs and into his room. Matt then follows Simon to his room and holds him to Matt's chest.  
  
"It's okay, it's going to be okay. I'll help you on your project, okay."  
  
"It's not that, it that there is something really bad concerning Janine's situation that is scaring me."  
  
"I know, when adults don't say things it usually is bad."  
  
"Will you help me on my project?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"I'll have to find out what years I will have to do it on first."  
  
"Okay, then I'll help you."  
  
"Thanks Matt."  
  
"Get ready for dinner."  
  
"Matt, I'm not hungry. I'm too scared to eat."  
  
While Matt talks to Simon to calm him down, Sgt. Micheals talks to Eric.  
  
"Eric I won't be able to help you with the case about Marion's murder because my supervisor heard that I was checking it out and ordered me to tell you that you will have to find another officer to do it with."  
  
"Okay." Eric says.  
  
Sgt. Micheals and the other officer leaves, Annie shuts the door then gets dinner ready. Mary and Lucy were in their rooms doing homework before Sgt. Micheals left. Eric was helping Annie set the dinner plates.  
  
"Do you think we should talk to Simon?" Annie asks.  
  
"I think maybe we should, he looked scared to death."  
  
A few minutes later Eric and Annie went upstairs to talk to Simon. Eric knocks then walks in with Annie behind him. Mary, Matt and Lucy listen in by standing by the door which was still open.  
  
"Simon."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Honey, we are sorry if you feel that your father and I were accusing you of doing anything wrong."  
  
"Then why did you ask why I was there!?"  
  
"Because a friend of mine who called was pretty upset."  
  
"What?! My teacher and I was trying to find out if Janine was going to go to school anymore!! Is that illegal?!! Huh? Do you want me to fail because of this project I couldn't do without a partner!!?"  
  
"No, I don't want you to fail."  
  
"Calm down son."  
  
"Calm down, calm down!! How do you expect me to calm down dad.!!"  
  
Eric and Annie look at Simon who looks terrified of what just happened then hug him. Simon fights them but eventually hugs them as well. After Simon calms down he gets ready for dinner, Eric and Annie leave to get dinner set.  
  
Matt, Mary, Lucy, Ruthie and Simon eat dinner then after dinner they clean up the dishes except for Matt who was doing homework. Eric was on the phone with Linda.  
  
"I'm afraid that I will have to look for another officer to help, Sgt. Micheals supervisor told him that he cannot look into the murder of your sister."  
  
"What? I thought police officers were supposed to help people." Linda says.  
  
"I know it just sounds odd but I think Sgt. Micheals is working a really big case that needs his full attention. I'll talk to you later, Bye."  
  
"Bye." Linda says. 


	10. Mystery 10

The next day Eric goes to the police department to find another officer who could help him with the case of Marion James' murder. An officer who has been with the department for 30 years tells Eric he would love to finish his career solving this case which has baffled him. His name was Mike Brady, who was a detective.  
  
"There are quite a few clues that we could follow up on."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, we know what car was used in the murder and we have the license plate as well."  
  
"Wasn't the car stolen?"  
  
"No, it wasn't."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"After the murder, the car disappeared and I remember seeing it a few days ago with the license plate number of the car at the scene."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Well after the murder, the people who did this drove off and may have left the country or changed the color of the car, different license plate, or the car wasn't used again at all."  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to the DMV to see who the car is registered to now and we can look at the files of who had the car about the time of Marion's murder."  
  
A few minutes later they got the registration of the owner of the car present and the car owner when the murder happened. It was the same owner, Luke Johnson and Melinda Olsen.  
  
"Do they have any relatives or kids?"  
  
"Yes, one daughter, Janine. No other relatives who are alive.  
  
They approach the house when they were stopped by an agent who denied them access to the occupants of the house. They both left thinking there was something fishy about that place and agents, Eric gives the detective his pager then leaves for work. Linda is at Annie's talking to Annie who wanted to speak with her.  
  
"Linda, there is something I want you to know but please don't tell Eric."  
  
"Oh, no problem. What is it?"  
  
"Well, for quite sometime I have been a little mad at Eric because he went out with your sister before she was killed and at that time Eric told me that I was the only one for him." Annie said as she started to cry.  
  
"Oh, Annie. I'm sorry."  
  
"Before Marion died I was going to tell him that it was over, but after she died I just didn't have the heart to tell him. And at that reunion when they played that tape of Marion and Eric, I wanted to hurt him but I just couldn't."  
  
"It's okay. Eric loved you both when he was going out with you and Marion and he couldn't make up his mind. Now I think about it, it seems like somehow God had planned this, Eric going out with two young ladies he loved alot then one day one of them is gone forever and now you and Eric have a wonderful family.  
  
"You're right. I do agree with Marion on one thing, Eric is cute when he is desperate." Annie says as she and Linda laugh.  
  
"I wonder who called the police that night."  
  
"You know, even though I wasn't there I'd like to know that too." Annie gives Linda a hug and thanks her for being a friend then Linda leaves.  
  
Later that day, Eric is out of the house searching for Simon as well as other kids' parents. After about an hour 15 of the kids are still missing when a police helicopter spots the kids in a bad area of town, then radio's to the police on the ground who approach the kids. About 10 minutes later the kids are home safe, they told their parents that they didn't want to go on the street that Janine lives on because one of the kids got in trouble for trespassing and didn't want to get in trouble for going on the street. Annie tells Simon that she is grateful he is okay and never take shortcuts, Eric tells him that he doesn't want Simon to do that again and he can ride down the street. After supper, Simon does his project with Matt's help about the Reagan and Bush years. Simon told Matt that five groups have taken two more years of a decade, then they all went to bed. About four hours after everyone is asleep, distant gunfire is heard then which causes Eric to awaken, checks on the kids, checks the house then goes back upstairs to sleep. The next morning while in Eric's office Sgt. Micheals talks to Eric and tells him that Janine's parents had killed Marion because they wanted her car then they committed suicide when FBI agents stormed the house to arrest them for other charges.  
  
"Eric thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I wanted to help you look for the murder of your girlfriend but I couldn't and you were really cool about it.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Look we have been friends for a long time and why ruin a freindship because that friend couldn't help another. You as well as other officers have a tough job."  
  
"Eric, I will bring over Janine who will need your counsel, as you heard that her parents Luke Johnson and Melinda Olsen were killed in a shootout.  
  
Simon got an A on his project of the Reagan-Bush years and on that same day before Eric got home, he went to Marion's grave to tell her about the killers, laid flowers on her grave then left. While Eric was at Marion's grave, Annie had tought to herself if she should tell Eric that she knew about Marion and him or just forgive him since she isn't alive and Eric is still with her after all these years then she decided not to say anything to Eric at all. Later that night while everyone was asleep Annie hugs Eric who fell asleep a few minutes later. 


End file.
